


Red Skies At Night...

by LymneirianApparition



Series: The Arcana Futanari [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: The girls have discovered a magic ritual that will leave Portia just as endowed as Branwen. Is Vesuvia ready for two Futanari girls?





	Red Skies At Night...

With no witnesses but the stars that shine above the glass ceiling of the unused solarium, Branwen looked up from the magic circle as she finished drawing it. “Are you _absolutely_ sure there’s no way Nadia or anyone else knows that we’re in here or what we’re doing?” 

Portia rolled her big, blue eyes. Her lover Branwen never gave her reason for annoyance, but it had to be at least the fifth time she had asked this and it was trying Portia’s patience. “Does Nadia know we’re in here performing a magic ritual to give me the ability you have to summon a penis for myself? No. I would have remembered telling her that.” 

“Okay.” Branwen now went about setting the four brass bowls filled with different exotic alchemical reagents at the circle’s cardinal points. “I’m sorry for being high-maintenance. I’ve just been so worried ever since I borrowed this book on the ancient Prakran language – not to mention her treatises on ancient Prakran magic – that Nadia will figure out we’re up to something. Not that I suppose it would be a problem if she did. I just feel so _guilty_ using my magic for something I’ve never done or studied before. It feels forbidden. It—” 

She stopped what she was doing and straightened up as she glimpsed Portia out of the corner of her eye. “Portia, you don’t have to be naked for this.” 

With her pale, freckled skin kissed by starlight Portia was removing her garments. “I know. But if this goes wrong and I explode or turn inside out or something, I don’t want my clothes to get dirty.” 

Branwen arched an eyebrow at her. “First of all, we would not be doing this ritual if I thought either of those things happening was even remotely possible. Second of all, if something like that did happen, what good would clean clothes do you?” 

“Well, I always imagined that at my funeral people would say things like, ‘Portia had the best laundry. She always wore clean tunics.’ So I’m not going to take my chances.” 

Branwen crossed to where naked Portia stood delicately folding her top into a neat square, put her arms around her shoulders, and kissed her. “If that’s the nicest thing someone can think of to say about you, darling, then I’ll make sure there’s two funerals that day!” 

“How did I get so lucky?” Portia asked, kissing the magician back with a smile. “Let’s hurry up and get started. I want to have a dick!” 

“I know you’re excited about trying to knock me up,” Branwen said, crossing to the center of the circle and paging through the aged Prakran grimoire. “But don’t get your hopes too high. I’ve never done a ritual like this before, and it just flat-out may not work the first time. If those constellations above us are off by even a degree, we’ll have to try again on another night.” 

“What about that one line of text you didn’t understand the meaning of?” 

Branwen flipped a few pages in the book and read. “Yes, I figured it out. _’What is desired shall be given of the_ skaravananshi. It’s a word that doesn’t translate directly into modern Prakran, but I figured out it means ‘first dearest one.’ The most important person in your life. So me, basically. It means the ritual doesn’t work without the most important person in your life present. I’m here so that means we should be fine.” 

”Excellent!” proclaimed Portia, bouncing on her toes with energy. “So can we start now?” 

“Alright, alright,” Branwen said with a grin. “Don’t blow your wad before you even have a wad to blow.” 

The ritual began and the two women stood solemnly, facing one another in the middle of the circle. Branwen read from the ritual texts, performed the movements, and manipulated the paraphernalia. Portia, as the spell’s target had to stand perfectly still and try to keep her mind blank. But Portia had been getting fucked by Branwen’s massive, thick cock for months and now that the ability to return the favor to her lesbian lover was finally within her grasp, it was difficult not to lose focus. 

After what seemed like forever Branwen’s chant drew to a close. A shooting star lashed the night sky above, momentarily turning the heavens bright red. Was that part of it? But Portia found no other sign that magic had occurred. No bolts of lightning, no thunder or earthquakes. Looking down to her groin she was disappointed to see the same cute little red bush she always did and nothing out of the ordinary at all. 

“I’m sorry, Portia,” Branwen said, crestfallen. “I must have done something wrong. I don’t know what though. I was so sure I had everything down. I _felt_ the magic, and I thought that meant we were home free…” 

_“YAAAAHH!”_

Portia suddenly stumbled, thrown off balance by the extra appendage that had suddenly appeared between her legs, replacing her female organs. Branwen could certainly understand why she would have difficulty, for compact little five-foot-nothing Portia had suddenly found herself very well-endowed indeed. In fact, it was not an exaggeration to say that Portia Devorak was now hung like a donkey! It was big enough to make Branwen – who had been routinely told by Portia and Nadia alike that she had the biggest cock either one of them had ever seen – feel slightly inadequate. 

But not inadequate enough to stop her from reaching out and touching it with reverent longing. Portia, recovering, let her. They both just stared down at it, Portia getting used to it and Branwen admiring. 

“Damn…” Was all the breathless Portia could say. 

Branwen’s face sparkled with merriment as she looked at her. “We did good, didn’t we?” 

Portia threw her arms around her and kissed her face. _“You_ did good! I’m so lucky!” 

But the way Portia’s newly-minted cock seemed to be going rigid against Branwen’s body told the mage that Portia was already thinking about more than just luck. 

“Ready to try it out?” asked Branwen innocently. 

Portia’s smile was pure mischief. “Let me put it to you this way. Do you remember what you said to me the very first night we were together?” 

“Hmm. I said a lot of things that night, Portia. Which one were you thinking of?” 

Portia’s breath tickled as she whispered in Branwen’s ear, _”Suck my dick!”_

Branwen found herself manhandled down into a kneeling position and Portia’s brand new cock right up in her face. The magician was, in reality, all too eager to get the big, veiny member into her mouth and immediately plunged into an enthusiastic sucking while Portia kept one hand around the base to hold it steady and the other on Branwen’s head to set the tempo. 

“Am I a good slut for you?” Branwen inquired innocently, fluttering her tongue upon the sensitive glans. 

“You are the best fucking slut for my big fucking cock,” Portia proclaimed lustily. “Do you have yours?” 

“No. Not yet.” 

“Summon it. I want to see it.” 

It came so naturally to Branwen now that she barely had to pause. In an instant Branwen’s slick, excited pussy was replaced with a thick, hard cock of her own. She slid her pantaloons down, exposing its pale, bobbing length to Portia’s view. 

“Jerk off for me, slut,” Portia commanded. “And suck me til I feed you my cum!” 

After making Portia be a slut for her magical cock for months Branwen was exhilarated to finally be Portia’s slut in turn, and so she pumped her mouth on the redhead’s newly-created organ while pumping her fist upon her own: two fleshy cocks getting perfectly pumped by a woman who knew better what a cock needed than most. 

Branwen’s skill quickly took its toll on Portia. The beautiful redhead had plenty of enthusiasm, but no actual experience and was unprepared for how sensitive her new tool was. Her triumphant look was quickly replaced by one of alarm as she began realizing she had passed the point of no return. Fortunately, her brand-new balls came pre-filled with a heavy load of cum, and with a surprised grunt she began pumping it uncontrollably down Branwen’s throat. The voluptuous mage literally couldn’t remember the last time she had swallowed a big, creamy load and lost a great deal of it that ran down her chin and dribbled on her big, heavy tits. 

But Portia didn’t get to enjoy being satisfied for long. Before she knew it, Branwen was forcing her head down, forcing her to catch the hot white spurts as Branwen jerked off right into Portia’s open mouth, splashing her chin and breasts in turn. 

Both loads now swallowed, Branwen brought Portia up to meet her eyes and they kissed lasciviously, tasting the salt on each other’s tongues and licking the overflow from each other’s skin before sharing it, feasting on each other’s cum as well as their own. And while their cocks fell soft against one another, each felt the core of lust within the other, ready to flare back to life after only the briefest of respites. 

“So what now?” Branwen asked with her arms around her lover. “Back to the cottage to begin trying to knock me up like you keep telling me you’ll do?” 

“Well now, let’s not be too hasty,” Portia said, admiring their cocks, still impressive even while flaccid. “I mean, there’s a _lot_ of fun we can have with these if we put our minds to it. Can you imagine it? Two gorgeous babes taking the city by surprise with a couple of huge cocks? What do you say we have ourselves a night on the town?” 

Branwen’s mouth popped open in surprise. “Portia, are you saying we should try to go get… laid?” 

“Why not?” Portia exclaimed with a grin no one could have said no to. “Or whatever it is people with cocks do on a weekend night!” She paused. “Wait… I, uh, will be able to get my pussy back, right?” 

“Of course. You won’t be able to make it just come and go like mine does, but a shorter ritual will put everything back the way it was.” 

“Great!” She went and began putting her clothing back on while Branwen tucked her spent phallus away. “Then before we send this thing back to wherever it came from, let’s go give it some wear and tear!” 

“Well wherever it came from, I must say I’m pretty proud of what you wound up with. There’s just no delicate way to say it, Portia. That thing is _big._

_“Right?_ It’s ridiculous? Do men even get cocks this big? If they do, I haven’t seen one.” 

Branwen said nothing. She’d seen exactly one man with a cock that big: Portia’s own brother, Julian, which she guessed made sense. In fact, Portia’s cock looked almost exactly like her brother’s did. But Branwen decided against mentioning that. She couldn’t imagine it was something Portia would want to hear for any of several reasons. 

“Aright,” Portia said after sliding her shoes back on. “Let’s stop off at the cottage to get into our troublemaking clothes and go see what Vesuvia has to offer us!” 

“Portia?” Branwen asked as she gathered up the ritual implements and scrubbed away the magic circle. “How are we going to explain this to whoever we pick up for the night?” 

“We’re creative gals, we’ll figure something out,” Portia said as she helped with the clean-up. Then she got the twinkle in her eye that came whenever her mind was formulating mischief. “And if they ask too many questions then we can always just tell them not to talk with their mouths full!” 

Branwen just shook her heads. Sometimes she didn’t know what she was going to do with Portia. But tonight she knew that everything she did with her was going to be really nasty… and really fun.


End file.
